SIMILAR
by madeh18
Summary: Sasuke dan Seijuro. Mereka berdua sama. Lalu bukankah persamaan dapat mempererat persaudaraan mereka lebih dari perbedaan? Atau justru sebaliknya?


"Seijuro sayang, kenalkan ini Sasuke. Mulai sekarang Sasu akan menjadi saudara Sei. Sei boleh menganggap Sasu kakak karena umur Sasu beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Sei."

Aku menatap tajam ke arah matanya –yang _Kaa-sama_ sebut sebagai Sasuke. Tatapan mata hitam legamnya pun tidak jauh berbeda denganku, mengisyaratkan ketidaknyamanan.

"Dan Sasuke, kenalkan ini Seijuro. Mulai sekarang Sasu akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi. Selamat datang, Akashi Sasuke."

.

"Dan Sasuke, kenalkan ini Seijuro. Mulai sekarang Sasu akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi. Selamat datang, Akashi Sasuke."

Kata-kata itu membuatku sedikit tersentak. Aku segera menatap ke arah Akashi_-san_ dan Seijuro –anak laki-laki yang Akashi_-san_ kenalkan barusan dengan tatapan heran. Jadi ini maksudnya?

"Nah sekarang Sei bantu _Kaa-sama_ untuk membawa barang-barang Sasu ke kamarnya ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SIMILAR**

**I dont own Naruto and The Basketball which Kuroko Plays.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandangi langit-langit ruangan yang sekarang resmi menjadi kamarnya. Nuansa biru tua kamarnya memang membuatnya lebih rileks, hanya saja perasaan asing masih menyelimuti dirinya. Perasaan sakit teramat sangat yang ia rasakan dua bulan yang lalu juga membuatnya tidak bisa tenang.

"_Nii-san_... Kenapa?" lirihnya pelan entah kepada siapa. Matanya juga mulai terpejam karena kelelahan.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat matanya kembali terbuka. Ia segera bangun dari posisinya dan terduduk diam melihat sosok wanita yang hari ini resmi menjadi ibu angkatnya.

"Akashi_-san_..." bisik Sasuke lirih.

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mendekat dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Mulai hari ini Sasu harus memanggilku _Kaa-san_, sama seperti Sei." Wanita itu kini mengusap pelan rambut Sasuke dan perlahan memeluknya.

Jujur saja, Sasuke masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ingatannya masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian malam itu. Kakaknya. Orangtuanya. Seluruh keluarganya.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Ia menangis dalam diam. Biarlah kakaknya terus mengatakan bahwa ia adalah adiknya yang bodoh, yang penting malam ini ia hanya ingin menangis dan menumpahkan segala emosinya. Ia juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, hanya malam ini. Hanya malam ini ia terlihat lemah, di pelukan seseorang yang sama hangatnya dengan _Kaa-san_nya yang sudah berada di alam sana.

Sasuke merasa wanita itu memperat pelukan mereka dan mengusap pelan punggungnya. Meskipun bukan darah daging wanita itu, Sasuke seolah paham wanita itu mencoba menghapus semua penderitaannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu bahwa wanita itu pasti tahu segala latar belakangnya sebelum memutuskan mengangkat dirinya sebagai anak. Jangan remehkan instingnya hanya karena ia masih berusia 7 tahun.

"Sasu mau makan malam di ruang makan bersama _Kaa-san_ dan Sei?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengendurkan pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa. Wanita itu terlihat seperti _Kaa-san_nya sendiri padahal hanya beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu.

"Sekarang Sasu ganti baju dulu dan cuci muka ya. _Kaa-san_ tunggu di bawah." Tanpa Sasuke sadari wanita itu mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum meninggalkannya. Bibir tipis Sasuke akhirnya sedikit terangkat. Walaupun pandangannya masih kosong, ia paham, sangat paham.

Sasuke harus membalas kebaikkan wanita itu, sekalipun ia masih belum mau memahami semua kejadian yang menimpanya saat itu.

.

Seijuro duduk tenang di samping sang Ibu, menunggu saudara angkatnya yang akan segera bergabung bersama mereka di meja makan. Ia masih belum mau menganggap Sasuke sebagai kakak, toh mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan seperti yang dikatakan sang Ibu. Lagipula Sasuke sendiri terlihat belum mau terbuka dengannya.

"Sei tidak sedang melamun kan?" tanya sang Ibu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, _Kaa-sama_."

"Sei tidak marah kan dengan keputusan _Kaa-san_?"

Seijuro hanya menggeleng pelan, enggan meneruskan pembicaraan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bukannya ia marah atau tidak terima, hanya saja ia masih belum nyaman. Rasanya aneh setelah hampir 7 tahun ia hidup sebagai anak tunggal, tiba-tiba saja seminggu yang lalu sang Ibu mengatakan bahwa ia akan memiliki saudara angkat.

"_Tou-sama_ mana, _Kaa-sama_?" tanya Seijuro yang menyadari sang Ayah tidak kunjung tiba, justru Sasuke lah dengan wajah sedikit emm murung yang datang dan duduk di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba Seijuro jadi memikirkan alasan sang Ibu untuk mengangkat Sasuke sebagai saudara angkatnya. Tepatnya masih penasaran karena sang Ibu merahasiakannya. Sang Ibu justru menyarankan Seijuro untuk menanyakan langsung kepada Sasuke nanti atau menunggu sampai Sasuke mau terbuka. Sang Ibu berpendapat jika memang Sasuke mau menceritakan hal itu, bisa disimpulkan mereka bisa menjadi saudara yang akrab dan saling memahami. Masalahnya sekarang Sasuke benar-benar bukan anak yang terlihat mau terbuka dengannya.

"_Tou-san_ ada urusan mendadak di Kyoto, Sei. Untung ada Sasu ya, jadi tidak terlalu sepi," ujar sang Ibu lembut sambil menatap Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan. Sedangkan Seijuro hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya setuju dengan pendapat sang Ibu setelah bangun dari lamunannya.

Rumahnya memang tergolong sepi. Walaupun keluarga Akashi memiliki banyak pelayan, sayangnya mereka tidak tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi. Para pelayan diberikan rumah khusus yang masih berlokasi di kawasan rumah inti. Jadi wajar saja jika Seijuro sebelumnya menanyakan keberadaan sang Ayah.

"Kita mulai saja makannya ya Sei, Sasu.." ujar sang Ibu memimpin acara makan malam kecil itu. Seijuro sekali lagi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan diikuti dengan Sasuke menjawab ajakan sang Ibu.

"_Ittadakimasu_..." ucap mereka pelan sebelum akhirnya mereka bertiga makan malam dengan tenang.

.

Sasuke menatap seisi ruangan dengan wajah datar, seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya. Hari ini _Kaa-san_nya mendaftarkannya di sekolah yang sama dengan Seijuro, hanya saja tidak sekelas. Entah dengan alasan karena marga mereka sama atau memang kelas Seijuro sudah penuh. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apa yang _Kaa-san_nya katakan sebelum kembali ke rumah mengenai hal itu.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar _Sensei_-nya ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

"U- Akashi Sasuke. _Yoroshiku_," ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat kala menyadari mulutnya hampir melafalkan marganya yang dulu. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Tapi Sasuke bisa apa? Selain tetap memasang wajah datarnya untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah _minna_, kalian bisa berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan Sasuke_-kun_ nanti ketika istirahat. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya ya..." sambil berkata seperti itu, _Sensei_-nya segera mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia.

Sekali pun Sasuke berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi, entah kenapa pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Ingin rasanya mengedarkan pandangan ke jendela luar saja, tapi ia tidak duduk di dekat jendela. Akhirnya papan tulis yang ada di depan kelas hanya ditatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

.

"Seijuro, aku dengar ada anak baru yang bermarga sama loh denganmu di kelas sebelah," ucap salah satu teman laki-laki sekelasnya –Kou yang duduk di depan mejanya.

"Iya loh, Seijuro. Orangnya cukup keren kata temanku di kelas sebelah. Siapa namanya ya aku lupa?" sahut teman perempuannya –Miyami yang kebetulan duduk di dekat mereka.

"Oh itu Sasuke, saudara angkatku," jawab Seijuro tenang sambil membuka bekalnya.

"Wah, enaknya punya saudara. Sama-sama laki-laki, seumuran pula. Pasti asyik deh diajak main gitu," komentar Miyami yang bersiap pergi ke kantin bersama teman-teman perempuannya.

"Enak apanya? Aku punya adik dan dia sangat menyebalkan," bantah Kou sambil menyeruput susu kotak yang digenggamnya.

"Ah, kau saja yang ti-"

"Miyaaa! Ayo cepat!" teriak beberapa temannya yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

"Iya pokoknya kau saja yang tidak bersyukur, Kou." Miyami pun segera menyusul teman-teman.

"Huh, dianya saja yang belum merasakan," gumam Kou sambil beranjak ke tempat sampah untuk membuang kotak susunya yang telah kosong.

Sedangkan Seijuro kini mengunyah nasi dan _udon_nya dengan tatapan kosong. _Apa iya mempunyai saudara itu menyenangkan? Atau justru akan menyebalkan? _Batin Seijuro sambil menelan makanan yang ia kunyah. Ia pun segera menggeleng dan berusaha tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

.

Tok tok tok

"Sasu..." panggil seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Seijuro dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja, Sei." Sasuke menyahut tanpa perlu mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan tetap memokuskan diri pada buku-buku di atas mejanya. Menyadari Seijuro sudah duduk di hadapannya, baru lah mereka berinteraksi, meski dalam keheningan.

Setelah beberapa bulan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi, bukan hal yang aneh kalau Seijuro sering berkunjung ke kamarnya atau sebaliknya. Mereka sering belajar bersama –dalam arti lain. Mereka belajar bersama bukan untuk saling membantu, melainkan saling memastikan. Toh apa yang harus Sasuke bantu kalau Seijuro sendiri sudah pintar, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Bukan hanya dalam hal belajar, mereka bisa dikatakan selalu bersama. Apalagi Sasuke diikutsertakan pula dalam kegiatan rutin Seijuro, seperti berlatih menunggang kuda, memainkan piano dan biola, dan sebagainya. Tak jarang dirinya sering diajak Seijuro bermain _shogi_, walau pada akhirnya ia menolak.

"Sei, Sasu..." tiba-tiba suara sang Ibu memecah keheningan. Sambil membawa dua gelas susu coklat hangat, wanita cantik itu berjalan menghampiri anak-anaknya yang segera menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Dua minggu lagi kalian ujian akhir semester ya?" tanya sang Ibu lembut. Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil meneguk susu coklat seraya menjawab pertanyaan.

"_Tou-san_ bilang, kita akan berlibur ke Paris kalau kalian mendapat nilai bagus loh."

Sasuke sejenak mengehentikan tegukannya, begitu pula Seijuro. Sebenarnya bukan tertarik dengan kata berlibur, tapi dengan kata nilai. Entah kenapa ada perbedaan pemahaman di sini, atau memang maksud sang Ibu sama dengan yang Sasuke pikirkan?

Siapa yang akan mendapat nilai lebih bagus? Dirinya atau Seijuro?

.

Seijuro menatap jendela kelasnya ke arah luar dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Teman-temannya kadang enggan mengajak ia mengobrol kala dirinya terlihat sedang serius seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya bukan masalah serius juga, tapi entah kenapa ia juga memahami kata-kata sang Ibu dengan arti yang berbeda.

Siapa yang akan mendapat nilai lebih bagus? Dirinya atau Sasuke?

Entah lah. Baru kali ini ia ragu. Sudah dua tahun dirinya selalu mendapat peringkat yang terbaik selama bersekolah dan belum pernah ada yang mengalahkannya bahkan menyainginya. Walaupun masih kelas 3 SD, ia sadar bahwa prestasinya sangat membanggakan. Tapi saat ini ada Sasuke.

Seijuro paham betul saudara angkatnya pun pintar, dilihat dari nilai-nilai ulangan harian yang sering mereka tunjukkan pada sang Ibu. Awalnya ia merasa baik-baik saja bahkan lega karena jika ia kesulitan suatu saat, ia hanya perlu meminta bantuan Sasuke. Namun pada kenyataannya mereka tidak pernah saling meminta bantuan satu sama lain.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat hatinya makin bergejolak. Apa sekarang ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai saingannya?

.

Menatap jam dinding di kamarnya, Sasuke menghela napas. Sudah beberapa hari ini Seijuro tidak belajar bersama dengannya. Hal ini agak membuatnya risih, tapi ia tak pedulikan. Sasuke sendiri tidak berusaha mengunjungi Seijuro untuk belajar bersama. Penyebabnya mungkin persaingan secara tersirat itu. Apa sekarang ia menganggap Seijuro sebagai saingannya?

Mata hitam legamnya kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke memantapkan diri untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Sudah banyak hal yang setiap hari mengganggu pikirannya.

Ah ya. Dadanya kembali nyeri. Memikirkan Seijuro, ia justru teringat kakak kandungnya dulu. Hanya saja sebelum makin tenggelam dalam rasa sakit, ia tepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

Merasa hati dan pikirannya sudah tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, Sasuke beranjak menuju kasurnya. Lagipula waktu menunjukkan sudah cukup malam untuk anak seusianya. Setelah meminum susu yang sebelumnya sudah dibawakan sang Ibu, dirinya pun terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

Tidak terasa masa ujian sudah berlalu, begitu pun dengan masa perbaikan atau semacamnya. Hari ini adalah hari pembagian rapor. Tentu saja para orang tua diwajibkan menghadiri acara penting ini. Apalagi pembagian rapor ini selalu digabungkan dengan dua kelas lainnya yang sama-sama kelas 3. Hal tersebut untuk mengakumulasikan peringkat per angkatannya.

"_Kaa-sama_, _Tou-sama_ ikut tidak?" tanya Seijuro sedikit tidak tenang. Pasalnya kali ini ada Sasuke. _Sensei_ mereka menyarankan untuk tidak diwakili oleh satu orang tua, minimal salah satunya wali jika tidak memungkinkan.

Oleh karena itu, tadi malam mereka sepakat bahwa sang Ayah akan datang mendampingi Seijuro, sedangkan Sasuke didampingi oleh sang Ibu.

"Tentu saja ikut, Sei. Tapi _Tou-san_ ada urusan sebentar di kantor tadi pagi sekali, jadi _Tou-san_ menyusul." Setidaknya jawaban sang Ibu sedikit melegakan hatinya.

"Sudah siap kalian berdua?" tanya sang Ibu bersiap menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka berdua hanya menjawabnya dengan segera berjalan mengikuti langkah sang Ibu.

.

Sasuke bernapas lega kala melihat sang Ayah sudah datang sebelum pembagian rapor dimulai. Ia merasakan sendiri kepanikan Seijuro kala sang Ayah belum juga datang sebelumnya. Seijuro juga sudah terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya.

Hal yang membuatnya tidak tenang justru sekarang terjadi. Pengumuman peringkat. Untungnya hanya 10 besar lah yang disebutkan, jadi tidak mempermalukan mereka yang ada di peringkat bawah. Sasuke sedikit melirik Seijuro yang kini juga terlihat tidak tenang. Tentu saja teman-teman yang lain tidak akan menyadarinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama pandai menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Ya, sekarang untuk peringkat pertama...

...diraih oleh...

.

.

.

...Akashi...

.

.

.

...Sasuke...

.

DEG

.

...dan Akashi Seijuro...

.

.

.

... selamat untuk kalian berdua yang mendapat nilai sempurna..." ucap _Sensei_ mereka bangga sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi hanya terdiam menenangkan pikirannya sendiri.

.

_Apa maksudnya ini?_ Batin Seijuro bingung.

Kepalanya terasa pening. Ada hal yang tidak ia terima di sini, walau sebenarnya Seijuro sendiri sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p>AN: Hai readers! Salam kenal ya penghuni fandom Naruto, salam kenal juga penghuni fandom KnB yang belum tau saya :)

Sebelumnya maaf kalau Sasuke dan Akashi berasa OOC, di cerita ini kan Sasuke seolah berperan sebagai kakak dan Akashi sebagai adik. Jadi bisa kalian simpulkan sendiri :D

Saya juga minta maaf kalau ada typo(s) maupun segala kesalahan EYD. Chap ini ga pake beta reader soalnya *gaadaygmaungebetaficsayajugasih* *pundung*

Sedikit aja cuap-cuapnya ya, jujur aja ini saya nekat posting jam 3 pagi karena ga bisa tidur. Padahal nanti jam 8 pagi ada UTS x,x Doakan saja semoga saya dimudahkan yaa *mintamintadoa*

Fic ini juga saya buat untuk merayakan 1st Anniv saya bersama akun ffn dengan pen name 'madeh18' ini :3

Pokoknya saya tunggu review kalian. Makasih udah mampir :*

Dramaga, 27 Oktober 2014. 03.10 WIB.


End file.
